fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arceus
Arceus() is lone travelling mage with only one reason to live; to kill the man who mercilessly slaughtered Arceus' parents. Arceus has been orphaned at the age of 6, a mysterious man murdered his parents in cold blood for unknown reasons, which caused Arceus to run away and prepare himself to kill that man in the brutal way possible. He wandered place from place, studying various martial arts and ways of combat. On his journey, Arceus met Tengoku Saigai, who is a considered a world-class martial artist and a powerful foe. He barely survived that battle and swore to defeat Tengoku. Arceus' great ferocity and short-tempered nature has caused him various problems. First, the Magic Council as mainly regarded him a huge threat in the world of magic. Second, due to his uncontrollable anger, many legal guilds has trying to assassinate him and he possesses a huge bounty on his head. And lastly, many dark guilds have tried recruiting him into their guilds but that resulted in them getting destroyed. Appearance For a man of his caliber and strength, Arceus' demonic presence fills that part. He has been repeatedly mentioned to be a true demon. Arceus is a tall man in his late-twenties, standing at 6'0ft. He possesses jet black hair with bangs on his forehead. His eyes are small in size and have a light golden color to them, which somehow glow red when he is experiencing strong emotions. He also has demon-like features which leds normal people to misunderstand him as a real demon. He possess two sharp horns on his forehead. Along with the horns, he has various markings on his body and sharp claws instead of normal fingers. He has wings on his back which helps fly to cover large distances. Arceus is very muscular, as evidenced by his large biceps, visible abs, and pectoral muscles. As a fan of majestic armors, Arceus is most usually seen wearing his trade-mark shining golden armor and also supporting a golden shield to defend against enemy attacks. Personality Arceus is a gruff, cynical man holding an overall bleak outlook on life. This is a consequence of having endured waves of suffering and numerous betrayals since his youth, with nearly all highlights of his life having, in time, become lows. In spite of his guarded, brooding exterior, he has always been soft-hearted and, ultimately, a kind and caring individual. Even as his inner darkness festers deep within him and its temptation becomes increasingly harder to resist, he retains his empathy and compassion, refusing to completely discard his humanity. Above all else, Arceus is the personification of persistence and resilience. Through all of his numerous trials and tribulations, he has never yielded to fate and continues to subsist against seemingly insurmountable odds. But when fighting, he becomes extremely arrogant, aggressive and brooding. He seeks to achieve ultimate power, and will do what ever it takes to achieve it. He is also very sadistic, as he has a habit of laughing at the suffering of his foes. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Highly Perceptive Combat: '''While usually coming off as dense, Arceus has repeatedly shown himself to be very insightful and knowledgeable in battle. His advanced skill and knowledge in multiple forms of Karate can determine the basic nature of a person's Karate-style from a simple explanation of their stance. In battle himself, he can quickly determine the opponent's battle tactics and instinctively use an appropriate counter method. In his travels around the world, Arceus has also become fluent in the basics of various languages. '''Master Strategist And Tactician: '''In battle, Arceus is able to quickly analyze the situation at hand, consider past details, and discern an opponent's battle tactics and techniques. After doing this he can quickly think several moves ahead of his opponent and formulate the best counter strategy. Arceus is very resourceful, able to use a wide array of unorthodox tactics to accomplish his goal, most commonly seen from his training methods for himself. '''Unmatched Durability: '''Arceus has conditioned himself to the point that he can endure blunt force trauma that would render most people unconscious or crippled with only minor damage, most evident from the fact that he can survive a fall from one of the top floors of a tall building without any noticeable injury. So far, the only injuries he has received to visibly draw blood has small to medium scratches on his arm and torso from the hands of a skilled weapon-user. Even then, he was able to continue carrying himself and fighting seemingly unaffected. His tough conditioning has also been made of use regularly at home, as he would use his hands for various chores like punching down nails. It has reached the point that he insisted not to be used as a tool. He is also remarkably resilient mentally as well. '''Impressive Speed: '''Arceus usually has been noted to be deceptively fast and agile, able to dodge and maneuver against close-range attacks with surprising balance and efficiency. He is also able to easily outrun speeding vehicles. His strikes in battle are also shown to be fast and relentless, able to launch a large barrage in an instant, leaving little time for his opponent to counter. He has such speed than sometimes when battling normal people can't keep up even when they are used to Master level battles and have seen them before, and are only able to actually see what is going on by using the Inner eye. Arceus has developed his own incredible speed that allows him to not only run fast, but attack fast with such precision that it almost appears as if Arceus controls the actions of his attacks. After leaving his home and journeying on his own, Arceus began to grow stronger and stronger with each new training methods that increased his strength and his abilities. Currently it's been shown that Arceus' speed is to be quicker than most well-known mages, to an extent some say it's almost as if they're fighting a blur each time they try to prove themselves by challenging Arceus. It is not yet determined how far his abilities will go due to the experiments that he endured, the only thing for certain is when he reaches his peak, he will be considered one of the fastest beings alive. '''Immense Physical Prowess: '''Arceus has physically conditioned himself in the ways of various different types of ancient styles and training exercises in order to better increase his prowess as a martial artist. Arceus possess incredible reflexes, being capable of blocking point-blank strikes at the very last second. He has also shown incredible flexibility and dexterity, able to extend one leg straight up while standing on his other and balance a full-grown man on his extended leg. Since his initial training days in the various Temples, Arceus' natural strength showed to be much more than most of the other disciples, a trait which made it more difficult for him to master the delicate way of the Secret Techniques even more challenging since he had no natural control over his strength. With the aid of the GrandMaster, Arceus' abilities nearly doubled that of the ordinary disciples who gained some grasp of the Secret Techniques, because of this, his strength that he did not have in check was outstanding to the point of being able to lift nearly three times his own size. After his departure from his training, his strength has improved with various training methods that he discovered and allowed his body strength to increase. Currently his strength has been measured to be able to lift a small hill, an example of this is shown when he fought a beast, and after breaking one of it's extremely large fangs, easily carried it around as if it was made of cardboard. Due to the augmentations he endured as an infant, there's no official limit to how far his own strength can grow to, making him an enigma to many, unknowing and undetermined at how truly powerful he will become. He is able to keep his own against the Legendary Martial artist Tengoku Saigai, he blocked Tengoku's punch effectively and he was able to punch Tengoku hard enough to make him step backwards. Magic Abilities '''Magical Aura (魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki) A Magical Aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of Arceus' body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by Arceus. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts, which will be outlined in the following sections. A standard aura is produced by mages with a moderate level of magical power within their body. By exerting it outward, it forms a thin layer of pressure that can cause one to be intimidated if they aren't a mage, or if they are a rather weak mage. This is generally demonstrated by individuals of S-Class strength when they are holding back, or when standard mages are showing that they are entering their full reserves of power. It should be noted that the density of this aura, by a S-Class mage, can cause physical attacks to be repelled with notable ease. Magical Embodiment (魔法の実施形態, Mahō no Jisshi Keitai): Somewhat of a sub-skill of Magical Aura, Magical Embodiment allows the user to shape their raw magical energy into an image which can be projected at an opponent or ally for a number of different effects. First the user must release their raw Magical Aura into the atmosphere around them. Then, by manipulating the aura around them they can project an image. The shape, size, and potency of the image directly reflect two things; the user's emotions and the vastness of their Eternano reserves. Depending on how purely the user is projecting the emotion they're feeling, the image could be of near equal intensity to a master magician's. If a user was filled with unbridled rage and resentment toward their opponent, their image would reflect those emotions and appear much more fierce than it normally would otherwise. But Magical Embodiment isn't just effected by negative emotions. If the user is feeling especially happy and at peace they can project an image that will have a calming effect on those around them as well. The other dependent factor of Magical Embodiment, the user's reserves of magical energy, has a somewhat different effect. The more energy the user possesses, the better they are at consciously manipulating their image for the desired effect, while people who rely purely on their emotions typically manipulate their image subconsciously. However, having vast reserves of Eternano can get an image equivalent to someone with especially strong and pure emotions. People who rely on their magical reserves can usually maintain their image for longer periods of time. Black Fire Magic: '''Black Fire Magic allows the user to manipulate and control the kinetic energy of magical particles to create,manipulate and control black flames. Giving the the means to attack from virtuallly anywhere and everywhere. This magic also has the ability to absorb other flames, though it will not heal or replenish the magic of it's user, it will increase the prowess of ths already powerful Black Fire. Which most users able to expel from any part of their body thanks to the ability of converting their own magic into flames almost instantly, which also grants them the ability to transform their whole body to that of black flames. Which the user is able to use for attacking or for evasive tactics as they gain an added boost to their speed while in this form. The user is also given the ability to fly over long distances and can pass through places one normally wouldn't be able to pass through, by having their flame body break down into fire particles and pass through even the smallest of openings. Though doing so, does require a bit of concentration and would not be possible when in serious harm. The user is also given Pyrokinetic abilities that allow them to control the flames of others, though it does not allow them to control the flames of those with greater magic than their own, though they are able to send fire based attacks back at their foes or just simply shift their course. The user is able to shape these flames into anything they desires, such as; weapons, tools, streams and various shapes. Giving him a plethora of uses ranging from offensive, defensive or even for support. Thanks to the versatility that this magic allows, they are very capable of transforming these flames into different substances as well, like gas form which allows him to create mists or clouds of black fire. solid form which he uses to knock his opponents with great force while still burning them or creating shields to block incoming attacks. And of course it's regular form which they can use to engulf their opponents and burn them greatly such as beams, streams and many other ways. The flames also having explosive properties more often then not. Thanks to the inner heat this magic generates inside the user's body, They are able to traverse through even the harshest of climates without a problem. They can endure extremely cold places without the need of warm clothing and is able to pass even through the hottest deserts without breaking a sweat. This also means the flames are unaffected by natural elements as they can be creared in the rain, snow or even under water. And while wind users have the ability of removing oxygen from a certain area to prevent the usage of fire, the user is capable of creating their fire from their own magic, which would not stop them from creating black flames. Furthermore, This Magic gives the the uncanny ability to control heat, which they can use for various purposes, though mostly, the heat is used as a sort of sensory magic allowing them to have a feel of the surroundings preventing sneak attacks. They can also condense the heat in a certain area, that they are able to use to create many different shapes such as shields or more complex items such as chains. History Much known of his past is that a man slaughtered his family mercilessly. Trivia '''Arceus is based off Devil Jin from Tekken series